Elizabeth the Redeemed
"Every moment of Elizabeth's historical significance comes from her stabbing someone in the back. There can be no lasting alliance with the Darken Vale that any sane leader can trust. She is a beast, backed into the corner of the world, and will always be dangerous until she is put down." '--King Jorven Rubystone of Heimsdale, ''the Sword of the Sun and the Light Against Darkness, 996 AE.' Overview Elizabeth is currently the prominent leader and immortal empress of the Galkenites. She rules from her throne in the Darken Vale and fights an encroaching war on all fronts of her lands. She was one of the first vampires to gain sentience after the sundering. Elizabeth helped to initiate the mutiny that eventually caused Umia to ascend to godhood. Once the tierii were slaves in Galken, she partnered with her sister Olivia the lost, who had became known as a Shatterer. When Olivia returned wielding an army of powerful mindless tierii, Elizabeth seized the opportunity to work with her sister and free their people from slavery. Elizabeth realized Olivia's plans didn't just end with the freedom of Tierii, but instead the total destruction of Heimsdale. Elizabeth betrayed her sister nd fled into the Galken desert. Early Life Born as Lady Elizabeth Delkyhil, she was the older of the Delkyhil sisters. The Delkyhils were Solserii who lived in the center of Seadale in the country of Emirian. The ancient nation was the ground zero for Ficktier's first rebellions. Masked under the disguise as citizens rioting against the city state, more and more people in the country began to disappear and be secretly transformed into Tierii. Elizabeth and her sister were one of the first to be kidnapped and have their souls forcibly ripped out. History Elizabeth's past is littered with betrayal and loss. After losing her city she lost her soul, her freewill, and her country. Then after regaining her mind, she lost her her freedom and was forced into slavery. While she worked as a subservient slave in Heimsdale for 40 years, the final rebellion and fight for tierii independence didn't occur for another 150 years. She betrayed her Heimsdale masters and joined the fight with the Archblight against the country. Those who aren't close to her don't know why she betrayed her sister in the final conflicts towards the end of the Kyic Wars, but scholars across the world agree that her betrayal is the reason the entire continent and possibly the world isn't overran with Archblight abominations. The Slave Shores Once the Tierii that remained from the Second Shattering arrived on the shores of Galken they were forced to work as slaves building the colonies that would later become Heimsdale. They worked for nearly 40 years with majority of the Tierii withering from starvation. Elizabeth convinced the colony lords to use the Tierii as a vanguard force against raids from the native inhabitants of the lands. The Tierii that fought against the Kyan incursions were able to barely sustain themselves to prevent themselves from completely withering away. Elizabeth and her enslaved Tierii were sent to the north shores of Heimsdale to defend a town against a growing horde of strange Kyan people only to find herself facing down an entire army of mindless undead abominations led by her sister Olivia the lost. She turned on her captors and after a bloody chaotic engagement what was left of the original Tierii were just a few hundred beleaguered individuals compared to the tens of thousands that were transported to Galken 40 years prior. Kyic Wars The continent of Galken broke out into all out warfare as a result of Olivia the Lost's actions. She raided villages of the Kyic Empire and used their citizens to make a deadly horde of Tierii for herself, that she used to assault the nation of Heimsdale which held all of the other Tierii from Seadale captive as slaves. She was critical in starting the wars and being the lynch pin signaling the doom of both Heimsdale and the empire. After realizing she couldn't out maneuver Heimsdale in military strategy, Olivia freed Elizabeth and conspired to forcibly turn their unstoppable general Andothor, into a Tierii and recruit him to their cause. After an ambush they converted the general against his will, and in undeath served as Olivia's commander. For more information see Archblight. Betrayal at Southfire After Olivia turned over control of her mindless army to Andothor, Olivia and Elizabeth turned their attention to destroying what remained of the Kyic Empire and fully defeating the god of civilization's children. Olivia learned that Dimdeth had taught his people a new strange magic of drawing energy from the land using structures to subvert and channel energy from deep leyline confluence points across the empire. She agreed to head north and corrupt three essential temples that the Kyic Empire drew their magic from, and as she lead the attack in the north, Elizabeth was to take her freed Tierii slaves and assault the Earthfire that lied in the heart of the Kyic Empire. Elizabeth was reluctant with the plan, because a Tierii who fed on the addictive energies of the Earthfire would become unstoppable, but could also lose themselves to the power. However, she followed through. As Olivia worked to corrupt the structures of the empire, Elizabeth pushed her way to the Earthfire. Once Olivia was successful the Kyic Empire soldiers became severely outmatched and were slaughtered. Elizabeth seized control of the Earthfire without letting her people siphon the addictive power. With the new well of limitless energy Olivia commanded Elizabeth and her people to partake of the energies and join Andothor in his conquest of Heimsdale. Seeing the path of her people becoming mindless soldiers again, this time in service to the Archblight, Elizabeth turned on her sister and the Archblight. In the resulting battle a group of Seadale Archmages, including Deelah Wynrona, failed to complete a ritual they had begun in secret and ended up destroying the usefulness of the Earthfire. Elizabeth fled deeper into the desert with her followers, fearing her sister's retribution. Currently Elizabeth has claimed the remains of the Kyic Empire as her own. She also lays claim to the entirety of the continent of Galken as the divine right of her people to rule. However, she has found it incredibly difficult to expand her claims to land outside of the desert due to the need of her people to feed on living souls and the constant military threat Heimsdale poses to any settlement without the natural defenses of the desert. For this the Empress has created a personal fighting force of mounted quick cavalry that can raid and destroy entire towns in less than a fortnight. She works with two goals constantly in mind: the preservation of her people, and the destruction of her enemies. Heimsdale military leaders are weary of mounting a full scale invasion into the desert of the Darken Vale for fear of rumors that the Undying Empress commands an undead army underneath her capital of nearly 150,000 strong. Personality "The world is vast, and there are many who would have your head should they ever discover what you truly are. No truth can be hammered in by the thrust of a blade. I offer this final nalipeleya as a poem of guidance to meditate on while you travel: 'I loath death in life, I find life in anguish.' Go holding the one truth: Our curse is our gift." '''Elizabeth the Redeemed, ''Teachings of the Delorifir, 951 AE.''' Elizabeth remains as the most mysterious and reclusive world leader in Ilderon. She challenges the Ascetar of North Hold for the reclusive title. Her people know her as a poet and scholar, constantly publishing and distributing books of Tierii poetry, propaganda, and faith across the Darken Vale. The people of Heimsdale and non-Darkin residents of the Darken Vale know her as a terrifying individual who spreads death and fear across the southern reaches of Galken. The Silver Sigil were able to form an alliance with the Empress' court. Her goals and interests in arcane magic align with theirs, and as a result, many arcanists of the Silver Sigil know the runes for teleportation circles of her private court.